La Lande muette
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: OS. Dans la lande muette s'est déroulée le dernier affrontement. Récit du Survivant.


**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez est la propriété de Mme J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance avec une fiction pré-existante est complètement fortuite.

**Rating :** T, pour des descriptions parfois peu engageantes.

**Genre : **Drame/Action/Aventure/Général ...

**Type : **OS, écrit en moins d'une heure.

* * *

L'air est lourd, pesant. Les insectes sont affolés, les chevaux hennissent et les chats fuient. La poussière au loin n'est pas due à un fort coup de vent. Ni même à une tempête. C'est tellement plus. Les arbres calcinés, déracinés se font plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche de l'épicentre du cataclysme. L'herbe a noirci et les oiseaux ne chantent plus.

Le nuage de poussière est derrière la vallée assombrie. Des nuages noirs sont amoncelés au-dessus de la plaine comme un linceul céleste. Il faut remonter la cuvette pour atteindre enfin son but. Suivre le chemin laissé libre par la végétation réduite en cendres … comme si un volcan était passé par là, en plein milieu de la lande écossaise.

Le silence est omniprésent. Oppressant, écrasant, accablant … étrangement suffoquant. Mon souffle est coupé sans que je sache pourquoi. Tout n'est plus que désert. Un désert noir et rouge, un désert putride et macabre. Un immense trou noir au beau milieu de l'ancienne campagne verte et vivante.

Avancer, hagard, perdu, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Le spectacle n'a pas de sens. Ce silence n'a pas de sens. Alors je marche, sans baisser les yeux, à la recherche de … quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne soit ni mort, ni silencieux.

Il est généralement difficile d'assister à l'enterrement de ses amis. Très difficile, surtout s'ils étaient jeunes et en bonne santé. Alors essayez d'imaginer l'horreur de marcher sur leur poitrine ouverte. De reconnaître une de leur main sur un monticule de terre …

Imaginez un instant l'effort qu'il faut fournir pour ne pas baisser les yeux, pour ne pas s'arrêter et commencer à devenir fou de douleur, dans cet environnement où vous êtes la seule créature encore debout. Essayez seulement …

Je ne suis pas arrivé au quart du chemin et déjà je n'en peux plus. Pourtant, il faut continuer. C'est impératif ; c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Pour cela que j'ai laissé mes amis partir. Ils savaient. Moi aussi. Mais ils ont choisi. Moi non.

Marcher, toujours. Enjamber des corps, mécaniquement. Et chercher, toujours, une trace. Un sursaut. Un cri qui ne vient pas. La _lande muette_ n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'en ce jour funeste de joie internationale.

Centre de la plaine. Tel un cratère d'où tout est parti, la terre calcinée porte des marques concentriques, à l'image d'un souffle dévastateur qui aurait ravagé jusqu'à la croûte terrestre.

Entendu, inerte et silencieux comme tous les autres, un corps seul. Décharné, déchiré, il repose face contre terre. Impossible de ne pas connaître cette silhouette. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. A cause d'elle que ce champ est devenu cimetière. C'est à cause d'elle qu'à ce jour je suis le plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps.

Ma baguette est ma seule alliée. Précieuse et fidèle, elle seule peut encore m'apporter chaleur ou sécurité. Mais jamais elle n'apaisera mes tourments, ni les vôtres. Certaines choses sont faites pour être oubliées et d'autres pour ne jamais disparaître.

D'un coup de pied, le corps est retourné et ma baguette est pointée vers lui. Un mouvement brusque de sa part me fait lâcher le faisceau vert qui est devenu tellement commun, courant, usuel …

Il est bien mort, plus aucun doute ne peut subsister maintenant. Et moi aussi. Ma mission est terminée mais les contes de fée n'existent pas. Seul le silence fait loi. Le silence et la destruction.

Une baguette ne peut tuer directement son sorcier. C'est une propriété connue par tous ceux qui ont un jour tenté de se supprimer. Donc par moi. Il y a bien sûr des dizaines d'autres moyens. Mais pour respecter ce silence mortuaire, aucun autre ne convenait.

Ma mission est achevée et aucun arc-en-ciel n'est apparu. Les mourants n'ont pas miraculeusement guéri. Ils ont succombé. Les morts n'ont pas ressuscité. Ils sont en train de pourrir. Les veuves et les orphelins n'ont pas été aidés. Ils se noient dans leurs larmes. Les amants ne sot pas unis à la vie à la mort. Leurs corps ont été dispersés.

La guerre m'aura appris au moins une chose : Il est parfois trop tard pour agir.

_« - Je … Et bien … merci monsieur Potter pour cette euh … interview que vous nous avez … »_ La porte se referme sur le nez de la jeune journaliste, encore pâle sous le coup du récit. Elle se reprend et se retourne vers les caméras. _« ... que vous nous avez accordée sur la bataille du Phœnix. Coupez ! »

* * *

_

**Vos avis, chers lecteurs ?**

**Pour vous servir,**

**Pirate OfHogwart**


End file.
